


Monster

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine feels like a freak of nature until he finds out something shocking





	Monster

Daine held himself. He could still feel the nightmares crawling all over him like some kind of virus. His breathing was broken and ragged, like he was still trying to catch his breath. And even though running from Sabine and learning Concorde was dead was more than an hour ago, Daine still felt paralyzed. He still felt trapped in that nightmare world, being chased by the Dark Rider, tentacles daring to latch onto one of Cloud’s legs at any moment. And what did Daine do? He did nothing but stay frozen in fear, feeling an empty spot where his wings once were.

The man didn’t even notice horns had sprouted from his head, that his claws were currently digging into his shirt, trying to get comfortable. Though in the process they made warm, thick blue blood drip down his arms. Daine could feel himself still shaking. He only noticed the rest of the world when he heard footsteps. Daine whipped his head around, baring his sharp teeth, pinning his elf-ish ears. Though, the sight he saw he was brought back down to Earth within a second, crashing him into the ground with the tough force of gravity.

Looking back at him were bi-colored eyes. A man. Finally Daine remembered, he had come to Ydris’s caravan for comfort, though while Ydris had to attend to his business, saying he’d be with the other shortly, Daine’s own head threw him into a panic attack. It caused his body to shift into its odd form it was first thrown into in the first trip to Pandoria. That terrible, freakish form that his friends would likely shun him for. Hell, maybe even kill him for it.

Daine could feel the hot tears already begin to build in his strange-colored eyes as he looked at Ydris, who stood on the other side of the bed in shock. “Well? Are you going to do something? Are you going to put me down like a rabid animal just because I’m strange?” He hissed, remembering his younger years, when he’d been interrogated by police. That was back when Daine had robbed a house, stealing just some pieces of jewelry, claiming he needed money to escape his neglectful parents. Which was a lie, he just wanted an excuse to leave. Now he’d give anything to have a normal life again.

Ydris didn’t say a word, he just stood there. Rage bubbled in Daine’s chest, like lava about to explode. “Say something damn it! Do something!”

Instead the magician walked over to him, kneeling down, placing a soft hand on Daine’s now partially scaled face. What the hell was he doing? Why wasn’t he scared? Was he mad? Daine attempted to bare his teeth again but Ydris finally said something.

“My gods… I never thought…” He began, looking Daine over. Daine widened his eyes in fear as Ydris smoothed his thumb over his face, wiping away his tears, scared that Ydris would somehow hurt him with the gentle touch.

“But, never mind that, what happened to my Phoenix that caused him such distress?” Ydris asked, looking Daine right in the eye. Was he not afraid? Or was he just used to circus freaks like him?

“I- There was…” he closed his eyes, trying not to remember too hard. “There was Sabine… and… Concorde. He’s dead.” Daine said, more tears falling down his face as he began to cry more. The thought of one of the soul steeds being dead was a dark thought. Daine threw his head into his hands, his body shaking with sobs. “We’re never going to make it now. Everything’s gone to shit. If only I would have been stronger!”

Concorde. Ydris’s heart jumped at that name. But now was not the time to think about that, Daine needed him more than ever now. Ydris picked up Daine’s face, then put his hands on the man’s shoulders. “My Phoenix. You are the most wonderful creature I know, it breaks my heart to know that she, that freak of a Dark Rider, has damaged your-“ Ydris only now really looked into Daine’s eyes. They were caught in this weird shade of half purple and half orange. Daine’s tears almost made it look like his eyes were some kind of glossy nebula.

“Stop staring at me! I already know I’m a monster!” Daine growled at the man, trying to get up. But before he could, Ydris grabbed his face, leaning in so close, Daine could feel Ydris’s breath on his lip. The man was frozen, caught in the gaze of the magician.

“Don’t you ever, ever say that, you hear me?” The magician demanded, gripping almost a little harder, though seeing Daine’s scared expression, he simply moved his hands down to Daine’s jawline, holding his face softly instead. “You are not a monster, Daniel. You’re anything but. You’re my beautiful, magnificent Phoenix. One who shines brighter than any dove.” Ydris knew he was confessing his love for Daine, but he didn’t care. He had found another Pandorian.

The man who claimed himself to be a monster started to gently weep at those words. He was beautiful to a man he admired, a man who he wanted so desperately to be close with, someone he could trust. “B-But I’m so strange!” He cried, clenching his teeth in a bad attempt to hold back the river in his eyes.

“Then I’m strange too.” Ydris blurted before he could stop himself. That got the other’s attention. Fuck, why did he have to say that and be so weak for this… half mortal who was hurt by one world he was from?

“What do you mean you’re strange?” Daine questioned, knitting his brow, eyes puffy from crying so much. Ydris dropped his hands, taking a deep breath. The magician grimaced as long antlers began to sprout from his head, looking almost like crystals. When he opened his eyes, Daine almost jumped. Ydris’s sclera was black, but his eyes were beautiful. Like lakes of galaxies.

“You and me Daine, are one in the same.” The magician voiced confidentially, placing a clawed hand on Daine’s shoulder, though he was terrified of what Daine would think of him yet. “But you must not tell anyone about us. Especially those damn druids. They might go to the extreme of killing us.” The magician narrowed his eyes. His drama queen facade was gone. Daine swallowed his fear.

“Then… what am I? Or us?” He said the last part hesitantly, hoping Ydris didn’t hear the double meaning in his words.

“My Phoenix, you are Pandorian. Or at least half. And my gods you’re the most beautiful Pandorian I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Daine felt like he could cry again. “You mustn’t even let your friends know what you are, lest they use it against you.”

“Willow, Louisa, they would ne-“

“You need to be careful. I mean it. Friends can turn on you at any second just from one little slip.” Ydris spoke softly, his tone still serious. “You will stay the night here, with me. I will help you cope with this new found information.” The magician softly kissed Daine’s cheek, sending the other into a feeling of hot and cold.

Finally, Daine found the strength to nod, sniffling as Ydris stood up to make some hot tea with honey. Though the man had to admit, he felt a lot better, despite knowing Ydris lied to him about his true identity. But he was right. They were both strange monsters in a world of normal. Who knew what would happen to them if an organization like Dark Core… or even The Keepers found out.

Though that was all just another reason for Daine to fall further in love with the showman.


End file.
